


Respite

by lettersfromzedelghem



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed III - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersfromzedelghem/pseuds/lettersfromzedelghem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad weather derails the trip back to the Homestead for an evening. Luckily, Connor knows all the best places to hunker down for the night with his beloved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respite

The pair of you had been in Boston once again, chasing the same rabbit that you always seemed to be when you went with him on missions these days - information related to Charles Lee and his whereabouts. It had been nearly fruitless, Connor learning nothing that he had not already known, or at least suspected, concerning Lee and his relationship with the Templar Grandmaster. Connor had given up at last, after an encounter with a low level Templar who had refused to speak right to the moment you had cut his throat. The two of you had departed that morning, traveling through the forest to avoid detection on the road, and with fresh, heavy snowfall it had been slow going but Connor had felt sure that you would make it home not long after sunset.

Unfortunately, with the Homestead so close, the weather had taken a turn for the worst with snow and sleet coming down in such thick sheets that it had been nigh impossible to see the path before you. Rather than try to press on in the quickly dropping temperatures, Connor had taken you firmly by the hand to avoid separation and led you down into a secluded draw in between thickets of trees. The branches overhead did help block much of the weather but you were confused as to what his plan was, until he directed you to an opening in the earth, partially hidden by snow drifts. The cave, once you could see inside as Connor built a fire with wood that he had apparently stockpiled there in the past, was not overly large but still roomy enough for two. You had only hoped an animal wouldn't be returning any time soon.

"I have used this place in the past when I needed to hide or was too tired or hurt to make it home. It will serve well for tonight. The road is too dangerous in this weather. We could easily be ambushed," he had explained while unrolling the contents of his pack and yours. You had watched him work diligently, shivering and holding your hands over the fire, as he'd put down a woolen blanket and some fur pelts, until there was a makeshift bed beside the fire ring.

"Take your wet clothing and lay it beside the fire so that it will be dry by morning," the Native had instructed, doing so with his own boots and sopping wet socks.

So there you were. Stripped of your soaked overcoat and boots and curled up under the pelts at Connor's insistence. He was still crouched beside the fire, staring into the flames absently as he tended them. He had been quiet for some time, lost in thought about what he had failed to do in Boston or what was still left to do in the future. It surprised you, then, when he did break the silence.

“And you are certain that you are not too cold? I know that it is not as warm here as an inn, but we will not freeze, at least. Next time I will not be so stubborn and ignore what the skies are saying.”

“Connor-”

“I can make the fire larger, if you need it.”

Your amused sigh caught Connor's attention over the sound of the wood crackling within the fire. He looked up from where he had been diligently stoking the flames, his dark brows furrowed in the way they always were when he fretted over you. For a moment you admired the sharp planes of his cheeks and how they caught light and shadow from the fire before him. You liked him dressed in his Assassin garb, but his hood being down gave you full view of his lovely face. His gaze was bright and keen as he returned your stare, despite the late hour and so many hours on the move. You wished that you could say the same of your own heavy eyes.

“I am not a baby bird, Ratonhnhaké:ton. I am okay,” you murmured with a little grin. You tugged one of the biggest fur pelts up to your chin and sighed luxuriantly. “Besides, you have made me a lovely bed, even if it is in a cave and not quite as soft as I'd hope. I almost wish I did not have to share it.”

Connor harrumphed and dropped the sliver of wood he had been using to poke at the embers into the fire before he stood from his crouched position.

“Why do you only use my real name when you tease me?” He asked, sullen and blunt as he busied himself with shrugging off the bulk of his assassin robes and belts until he wore only his trousers and long sleeved undershirt. You knew better than to take his tone seriously. So instead of offering apology, you propped yourself up onto an elbow, lying on your side and peering up at him. He did not miss the doe eyed, innocent expression and narrowed his gaze in return.

“Because I know exactly how to get under your skin,” you said sweetly. “Don’t you want me to practice saying your name correctly?”

“Tsítsho. I do not think that mocking and teasing should count as practice.”

“Well that’s hardly the only time I say it, my love,” you said with a sly, meaningful look.

That earned you a huffed laugh as Connor knelt beside the bed roll and peeled the layers of fur and blanket back. The bite of cold air was startling after being tucked into bed for some time and you could not help but squawk and give the Native a sour look. He gave you a toothy smile in return as he carefully settled beside you and pulled the covers back into place. You moved closer at once, eager to soak in the warmth that his big body always radiated. He welcomed you without pause, a hand settling on the curve of your lower back and the other tipping your face up, knuckles bumping beneath your chin, until he could claim your lips with his own. You sighed into the kiss as Connor ran the pad of his thumb along the line of your jaw. The playful nip of his teeth on your lower lip made you inhale shakily, cheeks heating up as Connor’s low laugh rumbled in his chest. He pulled back enough to gaze at you fondly, nuzzling his nose against your own and grinning as you smoothed your fingertips over the shaved sides of his head.

“Akwá:wen,” Connor said with another soft peck to your lips. His voice was warm and content and you were helpless but to smile.

“Ratonhnhaké:ton,” you replied, no mockery this time but simple and pure affection. Connor kissed you at that, fervently and with a pleased hum. He bit at your lip again with more purpose, teasing the soft curve of it with his tongue until you opened your mouth for him. You groaned softly, back arching and pressing you in tighter to his chest until Connor quickly and carefully rolled you to lie flat on your back. He paused, then, braced above you on his elbows as his hips settled in between your thighs.

“I know you must be tired. Is this okay?” He asked softly, touching the corner of your lips with his thumb. You could see the want in his expression, feel it in the tension of his muscles. You had not had opportunity for more than kisses since you had departed from the Homestead the week previous. There had been too much going on, too much risk and running and hiding to even think of being intimate. You had the chance, now, but Connor would stop without complaint if you said no. That knowledge brought a smile to your lips as you nodded.

“Yes. I want you,” you replied in hardly more than a whisper. His sigh of relief made you laugh, even more so when his expression turned sheepish.

You kissed him soundly to reassure him that his desire was more than appreciated, sucking and nibbling at his full lips as your palms smoothed over his broad shoulders and down the spanse of his back. Though you wished you could touch his bare skin, the feeling of his muscles shifting beneath the thin fabric of his shirt was tantalizing in its own way. A heavy hand settling low on your belly made you quiver, thighs parting wider in invitation. Connor pulled away from your kisses, mouth ghosting down the curve of your throat and into the tender juncture of neck and shoulder. He bit you softly, scarcely hard enough to bruise, but it was paired with a sudden roll of his hips into yours. The hardness of his cock was obvious and you ground yourself up into him eagerly. You could feel how wet you had become and the tight ache between your legs made you tremble and sigh his name again.

“Please…” You murmured, turning your head to nuzzle against the soft skin beneath his ear, pressing a fleeting kiss there. Without a word, Connor deftly popped the buttons of your breeches open and hooked his fingers into the fabric. An impatient tug made you laugh and lift your hips so that he could sit back and work the garment down to your ankles and off, though he was smiling too as he did. He was quick to move back over you, cocooning you in warmth once more. The roughness of his palm on your inner thigh coaxed a soft whimper from you, your breath hitching as his touch slowly moved higher. A wave of heat washed over you from head to toe and you leaned up, kissing Connor hard. He returned it with a low growl and at last ran his fingers along the slick, wet skin of your folds. You moaned, head falling back, only to meet with Connor’s free palm rather than the hard earth.

“Careful. We do not have pillows here,” he mumbled, with a small, self satisfied grin. You tried to huff a reply but the pad of his thumb rubbing a slow, gentle circle against the sensitive bud of your clit made your words catch in your throat. Instead you slipped a hand in between your bodies and found the thick, hard line of his cock pressed against the front of his trousers. You palmed over his length slowly, squeezing just enough to make his touches falter and breathing quicken. He lowered his head until his forehead rested against your own, his dark gaze holding yours.

“It is…maddening to not touch you for so many days,” Connor confessed in a rushed breath, color rising on his high cheeks. As if to punctuate his words, he slid two fingers into you, slowly but without hesitation. You clenched around them, panting as Connor curled his digits rhythmically to caress your inner walls. Swallowing hard and drawing a steadying breath, you reached for the laces of his trousers, pulling at the leather until it loosened and allowed you to tug the fabric open and delve a hand inside. His length in your grasp was hard and hot, smooth and silken, and you sighed your approval as your fingers tightened around him and gave one long, firm stroke. His fingers faltered inside you for a moment as he groaned, and then he redoubled his efforts until your hips were grinding up into his wide palm.

“I...I agree,” you replied, aiming for teasing but sounding more breathless and needy. The man above you mumbled under his breath, more focused on thrusting into the tight circle of your fingers. Smiling, you caught his lips with yours, free hand coming up to rest on his cheek. He looked even more disheveled and hungry when you pulled away, nudging your nose to his and whispering: “Now, please."

Connor did not need to be told twice. He peppered kisses down your neck as he pulled his fingers from your body, bringing them to his lips to taste you. The sight made you feel suddenly very hot and quivery all over again. He then shoved his loosened trousers down his thighs, not bothering to get further than his knees before he was pressed in tight to you again. Connor ground his hips into you, cock teasing your entrance and earning shaky moans from you both. Feverishly you reached for him, squeezing his cock and arching your hips just so, until the head of his length slid into you.

A ragged exhale tore itself from Connor’s chest and he fully sheathed himself inside you with a sharp thrust. You so badly wanted to arch and lean your head back with eyes closed to bask in the fullness of him within you, but it was infinitely more pleasing to watch the overwhelmed, dazed expression that took over Connor’s face. His fingers still supporting your head curled into your hair, his brows furrowing as he lowered his face to the crook of your neck. He pressed hot, open mouthed kisses there, breathing deeply before his lips brushed against your ear.

“You are always so warm,” he sighed, voice nothing short of awed, “and…and _soft_.”

“ _Connor_ ,” you groaned, tightening your legs around his hips. Hearing things like that in his soft voice made your stomach flip flop pleasantly, and you knew that he was aware. Connor made a low noise and lifted his head, kissing you lazily as he drew his hips back before filling you again. His hand finally lowered your head down to rest on the bed roll, opting to grip your thigh and lift your leg higher onto his waist. His next thrust had more power behind it, and you couldn’t help but cry out at being stretched tight around him.

Hands flitting to rest on Connor's back, you rucked the fabric up until you could dig your fingers into the hot, bare skin of his lower back, marveling at the flex and pull of muscle with every thrust. The sensation of nails set upon his flesh made Connor grunt, hips moving faster still, and he pressed a messy kiss to your jawline. The needy ache had been replaced with the more pleasant one of hips pounding against your own, and below that the more insistent and building desire for release. Connor knew it without needing to ask; he could see the flush creeping up your neck and onto your cheeks in the golden firelight and he felt your legs shake and draw him impossibly closer. Slipping a hand beneath your arched back to grip the curve of your ass, Connor lifted your hips a bit more, slowing his movements and seeking the right angle that made you shake beneath him. It didn’t take long, quick learner that he was, and he smiled, delighted as you threw your head back and whimpered with each breath.

“Oh, Connor, please...” you choked out, one hand gripping at the rumpled material of his shirt while the other tugged fitfully at the pelts. And then, all at once, Connor slowed his thrusts again. When you looked up at him with an huffy sound he simply kissed you, stroking your hair back from your forehead.

“No. My name, now.”

You moaned softly and nuzzled into his neck, breathing his scent in and catching your breath.

“Ratonhnhaké:ton,” you murmured, kissing the rapid flutter of his pulse beneath brown skin. “Please, Ratonhn- oh!”

Satisfied with your words, Connor picked his pounding pace right back up, his fingers digging into your back while he groaned against your temple. Your breath grew more ragged with each second that passed, the air seemingly too thin to get enough of. Mindlessly you slid a hand down between your body and his, fingers pressing hard to your clit. Connor did not miss the action. He growled and kissed your forehead fiercely, eyes torn between your face and watching you work yourself closer to release. You flushed even more beneath his heavy gaze but it felt good to have him watching, clearly enjoying what he saw. A sudden tremor in your muscles made your breath halt in your chest, as if you’d been struck. Connor breathed your name eagerly and _yes, yes, let go, I want to see you_ and you tipped over the edge with a strangled cry of _Ratonhnhaké:ton_ , eyes shut tight.

Connor worked you through your climax, still thrusting steadily while one hand cradled your face. He murmured softly and kissed your cheek and nose and lips, patient and gentle despite how he trembled with his own need. When the strongest of the tremors had subsided you looked up to the man still over you. Connor smiled softly, blinking a little in surprise as you moved your hands to his face. You thumbed over the little scar below his right eye. Raising your hips slightly to meet Connor’s and murmuring for him to go on, you kissed him slowly and softly. It was a sharp contrast to his thrusts which became uncoordinated and frantic, desperate for his own release now that he had seen to yours. When his movement became to fast for you to keep your lips upon his you instead leaned your forehead to his, whimpering and moaning as he did. One of his hands fisted into the bedding beside your head, suddenly, and he made a familiar, aching sound in his throat as his brows furrowed. His other hand floundered a little before settling on your belly, fingers curling as he ducked his head in a poor attempt to hide his pleasure twisted expression as he reached his own peak. You felt his warmth spill within you and bit your lip, bringing his face back up with fingers grasping his chin. He kissed you hard, still breathing as though he had run for many miles, and rolled his hips slowly with yours. You could not help but smile into his kisses, and he pulled back just enough to look you in the eyes.

“Konnorónhkwa,” he whispered heatedly, his gaze soft and open as he brought his hand up to stroke your hair.

“I love you too, Ratonhnhaké:ton,” you replied, smoothing your palms over his chest and sides.

He kissed you once more and then slowly withdrew from you, bending to press a soft, apologetic kiss to your knee for any discomfort. You simply sighed and watched him from beneath your lashes while he tugged his shirt off with and grumble about being too warm. The disappointed sound you made when he fixed his trousers made him blush, as if he hadn’t just finished bedding you, and you giggled while he rolled his eyes and helped you fix your own clothing. Once he had you bundle up in the pelts and had added several more pieces of wood to the fire, Connor slid into the bed roll and drew you in close.

“We will be back at the Homestead by afternoon if we leave here as the sun rises,” he mumbled, chin coming to rest atop your head. You hummed in agreement, still pleasantly warm and thrumming from your climax.

“I almost wish we did not have to go back. I like having you all to myself here,” you sighed against his skin. You felt his hand stroke up and down your back, and the dull pressure of his lips against your hair.

“I am always entirely yours, Tsítsho. I promise.”

“Even when you are consumed by your duties to the Brotherhood? By your desire for revenge?”

Connor’s hold on you tightened at that and he fell silent for a moment.

“Everything I must do will always be done with your safety and our future in my mind and in my heart. I will not let them take all I hold dear...what _we_ hold dear.”

With nothing proper to say to that, you simply pressed your lips to his chest and closed your eyes, counting the strong drumbeats of his tender heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This really has no point I'm just Ratonhnhaké:ton trash and wanted to write something since I've read everything in the tag already uwu


End file.
